


The Way of the Wolf

by Iki_Fujisaka



Category: Guild Wars (Video Game), Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship - mentioned, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, shadow in the ice spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_Fujisaka/pseuds/Iki_Fujisaka
Summary: After recent events, Braham and the commander ponder on their friendship.
Relationships: Trahearne/Female Player Character (Guild Wars)
Kudos: 15





	The Way of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Commander Vesnilla is my in-game character.  
> 2\. I'm not a native English speaker. I used Grammarly to correct my writing. I hope I did good though :p

When Braham saw the blurry shape hidden under Aurene's wing, the norn realised how tiny and fragile the commander was. Just how much she was always enduring so that others could be safe. Even risked sacrificing both herself and her unborn child.

Having barely two chambers, the Eye of the North didn't provide much privacy. Still, Braham decided to sit away from his friends trying to process everything that happened. Kodan settlement, Drakkar, lost Spirits of the Wild, fight against Jormag's ambassador, Ryland, Bangar and...

And that one damn shot.

Maybe if he wasn't always so irresponsible... Maybe if he wasn't relying on the commander so much...

She was slower than usual, often grabbing her stomach in pain. She even vomited a few times, claiming it's the quality of food. Braham didn't consider it suspicious for two reasons: she had a habit of eating weird stuff found on the ground and was married to Trahearne, a sylvari.

It was Aurene who finally told them. Something that she, Vesnilla and Trahearne had been researching and carefully planning since Aurene's ascension.

The idea appeared much earlier. Back when the commander encountered Slothasor - a hybrid creature heavily affected by magic released after Mordremoth's death and mutated due to White Mantle's experiments.

Vesnilla was a branded champion overflowing with different kind of magics. Some hazardous to 'normal' people. Trahearne absorbed whatever was left of the Jungle Dragon.

And then there was Aurene. Braham's understanding of the entire situation ended up on 'a lot of magic'.

* * *

The young norn saw a shadow on the floor, partially covering his boots. He raised his eyes to see the commander standing with hands on her hips.

"Who are you and what did you do to Braham?" he blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light coming from behind the woman's back. The Sun was located in the gap between walls and the construction above them. Right in front of his eyes.  
The commander smiled at him.  
"Haven't heard of him. Who's that?"  
"Oh, you know. My best friend," the left corner of Braham's mouth rose involuntarily. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here now," the silence fell upon them again.

But there was so much to say.

* * *

_I tried to look for someone I could put the blame on, refusing to admit I'm the one in the wrong._

_Back in Maguuma, when my mother died, I just couldn't understand why the worst things happen to me. I wanted to hate you for Eir's death because... because Trahearne was alive. Wounded, scarred, out of his mind._

_But alive._

_I was so AWARE of it. Sooner or later, you both would come back to your regular life. But my mother wouldn't._

_You were in no way responsible. There was so much on your head going on, and I was barely any help. Now I know you did more than you could. I should appreciate that. You honoured my mother at her funeral. Meanwhile, I didn't appear there at all._

_Because of me, Rox almost died. And only because of you she didn't (let's be honest, you probably rescued me as well)._

_I... really wish I had your patience. I get angry with myself thinking about that incident. I was only seeking glory, but I embarrassed myself instead. Jormag probably laughed at me when corrupting my guildmates._

_And remember when Joko kidnapped Taimi? I swear I have no idea why I was mad at you. You were busy with Kralkatorrik and... it's not like you can be around her every second._

_Well. At least I finally learnt why you're not delighted to be called 'hero'. This word is just a beautiful painting hiding a giant hole in the wall._

_Braham Vowbreaker._ _Wolf must have punished me._

* * *

Vesnilla wasn't smiling too often, but when she did, Braham thought of those days in Shiverpeaks when Sun shone brightly, high in the sky. No clouds, just snow shimmering with thousands of colours.  
"Do you know what godparents are?" she gently stroke her stomach. The question took him by surprise.  
"Not really. Ok, not at all."  
"I'll explain. I want you to be a godfa- No," she shook her head. "A wolf-father to my daughter," Braham opened his mouth although he didn't know what to say. Or what he was asked for. He just let Vesnilla speak. "Many things have happened between us."

* * *

_I'm not as patient as you think._

_From the moment I left the safety of walls in Divinity's Reach, my simple life of a tavern cook came to an end. I don't even remember the last time I visited my adoptive family. I still have a letter from Petra (she's my sister; you know, the one whose cookies you ate without leaving any for me) from over a month ago to which I should finally respond._

_Maybe it's a little silly, but I saw a little brother in you, even if you're twice as big as me._

_My parents died when I was an infant, so I felt a certain type of connection with you and Taimi. Because family is so much more than just blood ties._

_However, there were times when I really wanted to push you down the stairs._

_First of all, I'm not an omnipotent deity. What was I supposed to do about Eir's death? It was so sudden and... and Trahearne, and Caithe, and the egg... and the entire pact! The jungle itself tried to kill us!_

_Second thing. Not only did I have to take care of the White Mantle, a dangerous army of fanatics plotting against the Crown, but also tolerate your mood swings! Remember looking for that magic scroll? And how Rox almost died? Are you even aware of your own irresponsibility?! I know you had just lost your mother, but..._

_I would never leave you alone. We're family Braham._

_But you already know, don't you?_

* * *

"I wouldn't describe myself as a good influence for a human child. For a norn probably too," Braham scratched his head in embarrassment. He heard that the commander hasn't been following The Six since the battle with Balthazar, but he wasn't expecting such an abrupt appreciation of Spirits of the Wild. Was he even suitable for the position of a teacher?

"I'm no expert on norn beliefs but that Wolf Spirit... he _did_ impress me," Vesnilla wasn't looking at her friend anymore. She wondered if Braham ever experienced loyalty before. His mother abandoned him to forge her legend, his father died, his pleas for help were ignored, Rox left for Olmakhan.

The commander took it upon herself to show him the way of the Wolf a long time ago. It was working. Slowly, but working.

"So what do you say?" she asked. Braham took a deep breath and stood up, placing his right fist on his chest.

"I swear that from now on, I will protect you and your daughter. Neither Bangar nor Jormag will stand a chance, but I still have one condition..."

They smiled at each other. Vesnilla only had to promise to stay by Aurene's side for another few months.


End file.
